Almas Ensambladas
by Nickte
Summary: Sus almas están diseñadas para encontrar a su pareja destinada… aún si no la aman. Porque la vinculación alma-corazón no es igual. Su ser puede dividirse entre dos personas y lo saben. Lo padecen.


**Advertencias:** AU. Multipairing –yaoi y hetero-. Nada me pertenece.

**Notas:** El domingo cumplí un año en la página, no puedo creerlo. Y claro, FF no me dejó subir nada ese día ni el lunes.

Iba a ser mucho mejor, pero la inactividad toma represalias.

Para Ari y Caro.

* * *

**Almas Ensambladas**

Las almas buscan, el corazón encuentra

* * *

.

Todos tienen una alma gemela, los gobiernos se han asegurado de ello. Una perfecta, única, funcional y artificial alma administrada al nacer. Diseñada para buscar, reaccionar y adherirse a su contraparte sin fallo alguno. Inevitablemente.

El diseño es, junto con la creación del alma, uno de los mayores secretos guardados y custodiados. La información es de conocimiento extremedamente exclusivo y ferozmente vigilada. Sin escapes ni fugas.

Los únicos datos que se tienen son ambiguos y superficiales, lo que no ha impedido formular teorías:

-Sistematización completa de la población.

-Control absoluto en cada individuo.

-Planificación y desarrollo de cada vida.

-Aseguramiento del poder, gobierno y quienes le conforman.

Las almas son construidas con el mismo fin: el beneficio del gobierno, del país, del mundo.

Los intereses son los datos con los que se va armando. Cada fragmento una pieza destinada a un fin concreto y general, sin influencia personal ni natural. Un reloj humano con el destino marcado y en marcha sin objeción.

Sin embargo, los cuerpos no son perfectos al contrario de las almas.

Como todos los relojes hay alteraciones inevitables pero sin cambiar la ruta designada. Un fallo propio de la humanidad, como seres imperfectos. Susceptibles a los instintos y curiosidad, contra el raciocinio y trayecto designado. Anomalías no tan extrañas, con un índice medio en la población, principalmente en los individuos que no han cumplido todavía con su compañero.

El error surge cuando continua aún en compañía de tu mitad.

Se convierte en un defecto intolerable. Uno que debe ser erradicado inmediatamente.

* * *

.

El jardín de las manzanas es uno de los cafés más tranquilos y cómodos en la ciudad. Ubicado estratégicamente en la esquina de la séptima y Hespérides le proporciona una entrada y salida independientes, un excelente sitio si se requiere de una salida rápida y discreta.

Tal como la necesitan ellos.

No porque sea un secreto para quien está entrando, el compañero de Arthur, quien está más que consciente de la situación y su conocimiento fue proporcionado por el mismo inglés. No, no es por él, sino por ellos.

El cruce inevitable de un destino que han negado pero está presente.

La fantasía del mantener las dos partes de su vida separadas, con la creencia de que no desaparecerán de esa forma es la ilusión más falsa y estúpida que hay, pero ha funcionado en los últimos tres años…

Y probablemente este sea el último.

Retiene un suspiro amargo y resignado.

Un minuto después de que su secreto-no-oculto se haya retirado por la salida que da a Hésperides y Kriptos dejando un café frío y medio terminar su lugar es tomado por quien siempre debería haber estado ahí.

Aún si Arthur le gusta negarlo.

Ninguno se saluda, no hay porque.

La mesera, una menuda y tímida chica se acerca para tomar la orden. Habituada a estos clientes anota veloz y calladamente la petición retirándose inmediatamente.

Sabe lo que está pasando.

Perjurio en primer grado

Infidelidad hacia el compañero designado traicionando el código establecido y determinado en virtud de nacimiento y destino.

Uno de los mayores delitos internacionales, condenado a pena de muerte sin ninguna posibilidad.

Debería dar la alarma a los Conectores, las autoridades sobre el tema de las almas compañeras.

No lo hace.

Es una prueba que se puede ir contra una asignación autoimpuesta. No se tiene que vivir bajo un reglamento codificado en tu ser.

Se puede elegir a quien amar, no sólo desear por una necesidad creada.

Una elección natural y consciente.

Lily Zwingli no les delatara. Nunca.

Porque ella cree en el amor libre, no establecido.

Lo vive.

* * *

.

Deja la servilleta en el mantel de lino, apoya los codos en la mesa cruzando las manos, ignorando la mueca de desagrado de su compañero.

Arthur es muy quisquilloso con los modales en la mesa.

― ¿Le dijiste, Arthur?

El inglés baja el libro que ha estado leyendo en la última media hora mientras su contraparte almorzaba. Frunce ligeramente el ceño y hace un aspaviento detonando indiferencia que no engañan a su locutor.

― No es de tu interés, pese a tu continua intromisión en mi vida, no necesito darte cuenta de cada acción que realice ―el tono fluido y ligeramente defensivo confirma las sospechas.

―Una falsedad flagrante, sin duda, tomando en cuenta nuestras circunstancias ―sonríe en el rictus de malestar del escritor― ya que somos _compañeros_ como bien sabemos.

Arthur deposita el libro en la mesa, tomando el té en su lugar y bebiendo después de susurrar con acritud "para mi desgracia".

― ¿A qué has venido realmente? Mi "secretillo", como repugnante le llamas, no es motivo para que te presentes repentinamente. ― El rostro se le vuelve tenso y neutral. Intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción, fallando.

Ha retirado sus brazos de la tabla, recargándose con elegancia y suavidad en el mullido sillón oliva detrás de él. Se divierte un momento observando la desconfianza y exasperación de su pareja, para tomar un gesto más serio ya que el motivo no es tan grato como le gustaría, pese a la incredulidad del británico.

―Llamé veinte minutos antes de presentarme esperando cumplir con él, pero les has corrido sin titubear. ― Fija la mirada en los ojos verdes. ― Nos tendremos que conocer, Arthur, lo mejor sería adelantarlo para evitar desastres más adelante, como en _ese día_ ―el tono deja muy claro el significado.

La taza golpea con más fuerza de la necesaria la mesa. ― Él _no_ va a ir a ese día. Tampoco sabrá nada ello, ― sisea peligrosamente― te juro maldito que si se entera te haré la vida un infierno cada día que estemos juntos.

―Tiene que saberlo. Te recuerdo Arthur que es algo que ocurrirá inevitablemente, lo queramos o no. Estamos obligados ―se inclina hacia adelante bajando la voz― y no importa lo que estén sintiendo no pueden estar juntos. Nunca. No sin morir, y créeme que pese a nuestra historia no deseo eso.

Se quedan en un silencio áspero y rocoso, siendo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cubiertos y los restos de las conversaciones vecinas.

―Es una mierda ―sale más furioso de lo planeado.

Respira hondo. ― Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Incluso si yo no estuviera no habría forma de que sucediera. ― Lo siguiente lo dice con sinceridad. ―Sabes si desean continuar con esto-

―No ― la voz sale ceniza y amarga. No iba a arrastrarlo a ello. El daño actual era más de lo que ambos podían soportar, pero _esto_ ¿continuar con la relación a sabiendas de que tu mitad está con otra persona sin remedio? No, Arthur no era tan mezquino como pedir eso. Aún si era lo que más deseaba.

_Él_ ya sufría bastante.

.

"_Tu compañera no… ―Arthur no pudo terminar la frase."_

"_No, ella ―bajó la vista a la taza de café― ella murió― terminó con la mirada melancólica y pérdida."_

_._

Había perdido a quién era su complemento y, ahora, por culpa de Arthur se iba a repetir.

Francis sabía lo complicado que era para Arthur la situación y lo doloroso para Alfred pero se suponía que era así el amor. Complejo, confuso y extraño. El natural, no el sintetizado.

Cómo saberlo si el sólo había sentido la necesidad y deseo instalados desde siempre. Fabricados y tan inmersos que eran parte de uno mismo.

― De nada servirá ocultarlo, _mon amour _―ironizó― saldrá en los medios. El escritor del momento con el actor estrella es una publicidad inevitable ―la sonrisa se volvió agria― las _almas gemelas_ que se casan.

― Como todas en el jodido mundo ―replicó ácidamente― no hay ninguna pareja que esté casada y no sea por asignación. Dime Francis, ¿cuál fue la última boda que se hizo por verdadero amor de ambas partes? Sin ser a_nulada_ ―la inflexión denotaba un eufemismo. Uno de asesinato.

― En el 2026, o eso marcan los registros históricos, los cuales bien sabemos han sido censurado con toda la información ― tomó un poco de vino jugando con la copa.

― Hace más de un _siglo_ ― enfatizó. ― Otra unión no hará la diferencia, sobre toda la nuestra Francis. Sólo estamos firmando la deuda que contrajimos al nacer, sólo eso. Un rápido trámite que no necesita ningún anuncio más que la legalización obligada ― dijo con sequedad.

Intentaba convencerse de ello.

― No es tan fácil como queremos creer, mon mi ― el tono surgió rasposo. Francis inhalo profundo―. Es- está el ensamblamiento… ineludible para cualquiera, para _nosotros_ ― la última palabra fue casi ahogada.

Ambos desviaron la mirada ante la profundidad de la realidad.

El último paso del compromiso.

El ensamblamiento.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el mullido respaldo. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista hacia la salida que había usado Alfred una hora antes.

También quería escapar. No tener que estar sujeto a la búsqueda imparable de su cuerpo. Una que no podía evitar y era indesprendible. Separar su mente, alma y cuerpo.

Deseaba ser libre. Con Alfred.

Y era imposible.

Captó la mirada anhelante y resignada de Arthur. Sabía lo que pensaba su compañero.

Él tampoco quería esto, no realmente. Su cuerpo podía necesitarlo, impulsarlo a encontrar la compañía de Arthur, un instinto básico, uno primordial.

Uno construido en el momento que nació.

.

Hace años, cuando tenían diez y se conocieron ambos negaron que el otro, precisamente de todas las personas, era su compañero. No alguien a quien querías darle una paliza y al mismo tiempo estar toda tu vida.

No era su decisión.

Las asignaciones no podían ser reveladas, se descubrían en el momento en que ambas partes entraban en contacto. El encuentro era inevitable, sus almas siempre estaban buscando y cuando hallaban a su pareja reaccionaban inconfundiblemente.

Parálisis corpórea; bruma de todos los sentidos; resonancia en el alma; la quemazón líquida en la sangre recorriendo todo el cuerpo terminando en el anular creando una herida carmín, formando el hilo rojo alrededor del dedo y localizando el extremo contrario enredándolo y sellando el cifrado. La unión.

Después el vínculo se volvía invisible, quedando sólo la quemadura en forma de anillo en la piel, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Atados de por vida al otro.

La necesidad, el deseo, la atracción y el querer potenciados a una escala inexplicable. El magnetismo férreo y cauterizante. La complementación de tu ser y vida.

Tu vida literalmente sujeta a otra.

Con el ensamblamiento se terminaba por fusionar ambas almas. Volviéndolas una.

Dos entidades disueltas en una unidad.

La pérdida completa de tu aparente independencia. Una que no se tuvo en ningún momento, arrancada desde décadas atrás a través de tu ascendencia. Durante generaciones.

Y que se volvería a repetir.

.

Levantó la mano, examinando la marca que traza toda su vida. Una línea ligeramente más roja que el resto de la piel es la que decide todo.

Incluso sus muertes.

La compenetración es tan profunda y entramada que el fallecimiento repercute directamente a su otra parte.

Lesionando linealmente al otro.

Lacerando al otro a un punto de rotura.

.

Siguieron tomando el té y el vino en un silencio practicado en los últimos cinco años. Con la resignación y habitualidad de siempre.

Podía ser peor, mucho peor.

Al menos, detrás del odio y rivalidad encarnizadas por estar hundidos juntos, existía una fraternidad y ciertos restos de amistad.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente para ninguno.

Y como desde hacia quince años intentaban negarlo al colocarse los guantes negros que revelaban que no había solución ni esperanza.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Originalmente es más largo, con algunas explicaciones sobre las demás parejas y principalmente Alfred (su relación con Arthur y su "compañera"), pero tenía que sacarlo para continuar con otro.

¿Termino la segunda parte o le dejo así? Ustedes deciden

:3

**.**

**Desaparición**

La vida me superó. Se me fue de las manos. No sé manejarla, soy un desastre. Afectó la carrera, lo personal, los fics. Borré diez inéditos, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo con borradores, continuaciones (cerca de ochenta) y los ya publicados, Caro (Love's like) me detuvo. Gracias linda, por ti se salvaron.

Mi respiro de dos semanas se volvió más de dos meses. Ni siquiera sé si ahora sea seguro, pero no importa. Tuve tiempo para decidir si continuar o renunciar; guardé las ideas; conocí nuevos fandoms; no dejé de fantasear.

Soy débil.

Confieso, he sido infiel. Actualmente tengo una pasión intensa por Tony/Steve (Avengers), Sherlock/John (Movie y serie BBC), Merlín/Arthur (Merlín BBC). He escrito y las ideas están ahí, pero no subiré nada hasta el fic 50 o 40 de Hetalia, pasando seré polígama, no abandonaré sólo ampliaré mis escritos.

Tengo un Tumblr, nicte . tumblr . com, que próximamente usaré para lo que no se pueda publicar aquí: imágenes, vídeos, tramas más explicitas o controversiales, información.

Sí, no aprendo, lo sé.

.

¿Qué opinan?


End file.
